


G is for Good Guy

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Friend RPF, Gen, In-Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mourners huddled together in the pews as the last few bars of the deceased's favourite song streamed through the speakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

The mourners huddled together in the pews as the last few bars of the deceased's favourite song streamed through the speakers. The man at the podium wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"He'll be missed by everyone. There's so much I could say.... He was a good man."

A door burst open. The funeral director ran a hand through her hair, muttering 'not again' as another man barged up to the front of the service.

"That's a really nice eulogy, and I'mma let you finish. But Matt W---- was a damned fine man!" He dropped the mic, and disappeared.


End file.
